This invention concerns a device for dialog between at least one operator of an aircraft and at least one system of said aircraft. This system includes the functions which are liable to be initiated by said dialog device, under the action of the operator, so that they can be executed.
In the context of this invention:
xe2x80x9cexecution of a functionxe2x80x9d means, in particular:
implementing a command to a element (engine, lighting, etc.) of the aircraft, or a particular action;
data entry;
access to pages of information on screens; and/or
access to additional information or actions without changing page;
said system, e.g. a flight management device, may include xe2x80x9cproceduresxe2x80x9d for navigation, communication, monitoring and/or flight management of the aircraft, and xe2x80x9cproceduresxe2x80x9d for managing elements such as engines or lighting, or alarms of said aircraft.
The dialog is implemented via at least one window which is displayed on at least one screen, in general a screen on the flight deck, and which is of xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d type. In the context of this invention, xe2x80x9cinteractive windowxe2x80x9d means a window which includes responsive objects (points, ranges, alphanumeric values, etc.) which respond to the presence of a cursor. Said cursor can be displaced by an appropriate means which can be actuated by an operator of the aircraft, in such a way that it can be displaced to a responsive object to designate it. When a responsive object is designated, i.e. when the cursor is displaced to it, it is highlighted, in particular by a change of appearance such as a change of color or increased brightness. The responsive object is then said to have a xe2x80x9cfocusxe2x80x9d. Execution of a function which is associated with a responsive object is initiated by confirmation (using an appropriate actuatable means) of said responsive object, which has previously been designated, i.e. a responsive object with a xe2x80x9cfocusxe2x80x9d. In the rest of the description, a responsive object will be said to be xe2x80x9cdesignatedxe2x80x9d when it has such a xe2x80x9cfocusxe2x80x9d.
Various dialog devices which are capable of implementing the designation and confirmation of a responsive object of this type are known.
In particular, from Patent FR-2 677 149, a device for reviewing the lateral flight plan of an aerodyne is known. This known device includes a designation device which is fitted with a confirmation element, and which is connected to the processor of the flight management system of the aerodyne in such a way as to obtain, on the screen of this system, as well as the geographical representation of the flight plan which the pilot initially selected:
a responsive field associated with each point of the screen;
dynamic function ranges which are used to compose menus; the function which is assigned to each of these ranges can vary from one menu to another and is indicated on the display corresponding to this range; and
a luminous index, the displacements of which on the screen are controlled by the pilot acting on the designation device, in such a way that the index can be displaced to a range or a responsive field; the function which corresponds to this range is activated, or the point of said field is selected, by the pilot acting on the confirmation element.
The designation device includes a touch-responsive tablet, which includes a touch-responsive surface which is mounted on a fixed support structure via elastic devices, and a confirmation microswitch which is arranged in such a way as to detect the pushed-down position of the touch-responsive surface. Thus, a range or responsive field is designated by displacing a finger on the touch-responsive surface of this designation device, and confirmation is obtained by increased pressure of this finger on said touch-responsive surface.
The reliability of this known dialog device is reduced, in particular as far as designation and confirmation of a responsive field or range are concerned, and in particular when the aerodyne is in an area of turbulence. In fact, in this case, because of possible shaking, it may be difficult to displace the finger exactly to the precise place which represents a range or field to be designated on the screen. Additionally, a slightly abrupt gesture by a pilot, in particular as a result of shaking, risks causing confirmation (pushed-down touch-responsive surface) of a range or field which he or she did not want to confirm.
Additionally, from Patent FR-2 743 921, a device, which is part of a global control system of an airplane, for aiding aerial navigation of the airplane, is known. This system includes, in particular, a Flight Management System (FMS) and interfaces for dialog with the pilot, including, among other things, information display screens for navigation and piloting, and a display and data entry console of Multipurpose Control Display Unit (MCDU) type. This MCDU console includes a keyboard which is exclusively intended for data entry, a screen and devices making it possible to select fields which are displayed on the screen and to activate the selected field to initiate operations which are related to what is displayed. These selection and activation devices make it possible to:
displace a cursor in a menu which is displayed on the screen, to select a field which this menu offers; for instance, the brightness of this field increases when the cursor is displaced to this field; and
activate a selected field.
As a device for selection (i.e. designation), this known document foresees displacement keys or the use of a touch-responsive screen or a touch-responsive tablet beside the screen.
Use of a touch-responsive screen or tablet again raises the problem of reliability of designation.
Additionally, for each of the devices which are disclosed by the abovementioned Patents FR-2 677 149 and FR-2 743 921, failure of the designation or confirmation device prevents the corresponding device from functioning.
Additionally, Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,141 describes an airplane flight deck which contains, in particular, multiple screens, a multi-functional control unit, two keyboards (or voice-operated systems) which are exclusively intended for data entry, and a dialog interface. This dialog interface includes at least two identical cursor control devices, in the form of control balls or spheres, one of which is intended for the pilot and the other for the copilot. These control balls make it possible to displace the corresponding cursors continuously on the screens, to designate responsive fields.
There is also a problem of the reliability of designation of responsive objects, in particular when the airplane is shaking, because of this continuous control of the cursors.
Additionally, when one of said cursor control devices fails, e.g. that of the pilot (although in this case the functions can be controlled if necessary by the other cursor control device, that of the copilot in this case), the pilot has no control over the corresponding controls, which is of course very inconvenient.
The purpose of this invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks. It concerns a dialog device of the abovementioned type which, among other advantages, is particularly reliable whatever the flight conditions, and in particular during turbulence, and which makes it possible to continue to carry out the pilot/system dialog, even in the case of failure of some of its elements.
For this purpose, according to the invention, said device for dialog between at least one operator of an aircraft and at least one system of said aircraft, said dialog device including:
at least two interactive windows which can be displayed on at least one screen, and each of which includes at least one responsive object which is associated with one of multiple functions, said functions being capable of being initiated by said dialog device under the action of the operator so that they are executed;
at least one cursor control device, which is capable of being controlled by said operator, and which includes:
at least one actuatable displacement means, which is capable of displacing a cursor on said interactive windows, in order to designate a responsive object; and
at least one actuatable confirmation means, which is capable of confirming a responsive object which is designated by said cursor, in order to initiate execution of the function which is associated with said responsive object; and
at least one keyboard, including keys which enable said operator to enter alphanumeric data into said system,
is notable in that said means for displacing the cursor control device causes a continuous displacement of the cursor on the windows, under the action of said operator, and in that said keyboard includes, additionally:
at least one cursor displacement key, making it possible to cause a discrete displacement of the cursor, responsive object by responsive object, on a specified window;
at least one auxiliary displacement key, making it possible to displace the cursor from window to window; and
at least one confirmation key, making it possible to confirm a responsive object which is designated by said cursor, in order to initiate execution of the function which is associated with said responsive object.
Thus, since, thanks to the invention, the operator has available two control means (cursor control device and keyboard), in the case of failure of one of these control means, he or she can still use the other control means to initiate execution of functions, which obviously increases the reliability of said dialog device.
Additionally, since the keyboard makes it possible to implement a discrete displacement of the cursor, i.e. at each actuation of the cursor displacement key the cursor designates a different responsive object, so that all existing responsive objects can be designated (this designation of all responsive objects being preferably carried out cyclically), it is possible to designate exactly the responsive object which one wishes to highlight, even in the case of turbulence, since no precise, continuous actuation or displacement is necessary.
Additionally, since the cursor control device and keyboard are complementary control means, but very different from each other, the operator can choose whichever is more convenient, either throughout the flight, or temporarily depending on phases and/or conditions of flight, which provides great flexibility of use and increases the comfort of the operator in the execution of his or her tasks.
Additionally, since the keyboard already exists on the aircraft, for entering data into the system, the dialog device according to the invention does not increase the space requirement.
Advantageously, said dialog device includes multiple screens, of which at least some include at least one interactive window, and said keyboard includes function keys which are associated with certain of said system functions and make it possible, when they are operated, to displace the cursor directly onto the responsive object which is associated with the function key which is operated, irrespective of the screen on which said responsive object is displayed. This enables the operator to access certain functions directly by a single action (pushing down the corresponding function key), without having to know the prior position of the cursor. These characteristics are obviously particularly advantageous in critical or emergency situations, and are reserved for particular functions, e.g. functions which must be implemented when an important element of the aircraft fails.
Additionally and advantageously, the dialog device according to the invention includes multiple screens, of which at least some include at least one interactive window, and said cursor control device and said keyboard each include one actuatable means (e.g. a function key for the keyboard) for displacing, screen by screen, the cursor from one screen to another.
Additionally and advantageously, each interactive window is divided into multiple fields, each of which includes at least one responsive element, which in particular makes it possible to use an auxiliary cursor displacement key of the keyboard, causing a discrete displacement of the cursor from field to field.
Additionally and advantageously:
each screen includes one default field, which is situated on one of the interactive windows of the screen, and on which the cursor arrives after a change of screen under the control of the keyboard; and/or
each interactive window includes one default field, on which the cursor arrives after a change of window under the control of the keyboard; and/or
each default field includes one default-responsive object, on which the cursor arrives after a change of field.
Additionally, said cursor control device includes a means for incrementing the alphanumeric values in at least one value input field of at least one of said interactive windows. Thus, in the case of non-availability or failure of the keyboard, the operator is still able to enter data into said system. To do this, the pilot can, in particular, display an alphanumeric box on a window using a key of the cursor control device, to enter data by designation with the cursor.
Preferably, the dialog device according to the invention includes two cursor control devices and two keyboards, one cursor control device and one keyboard being intended for the pilot of the aircraft, and the other cursor control device and the other keyboard being intended for the copilot of the aircraft.
Additionally, in a particular embodiment, said dialog device includes eight screens, of which three are intended for the pilot of the aircraft, three others are intended for the copilot of the aircraft, and two are common to said pilot and copilot.
This invention also concerns an aircraft system as above, which is notable in that it includes the dialog device according to the invention, to allow a dialog with an operator, in particular a pilot, of said aircraft.